


And so it goes

by kilala2tail



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilala2tail/pseuds/kilala2tail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Hello. Sorry it’s been a while since my last visit. Life’s been a bit hectic lately, you know? I brought you some flowers, though. Here, I'll put them in some water."</p>
<p>Time waits for no-one, so let's share the now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And so it goes

“Hello. Sorry it’s been a while since my last visit. Life’s been a bit hectic lately, you know? I brought you some flowers, though. Here, I’ll put them in some water.”

I smile as I move to place the lilies in a vase.

_They’re so pretty! I’m so glad you remembered how I love them._

“Oh, did you hear? My sister is finally passing! It took a while, trying to get her caught up. She’s as slow as you were in school. And you can’t deny it. Remember how many study sessions we had?”

A chuckle escapes, soft and full of mirth. You really were hopeless back then. She reminds me of you quite a bit. I’m proud to be her older brother.

_Shut up! At least I was trying to get better! Heh. It’s good you’re on better terms now._

“I’m sure your siblings have come by recently, huh? The blond is a bit of an ass. I just can’t figure out how that happened when the other two are so good. Your little sis sure can cook, that for sure. And the other boy is such a hard worker. But they’re all good children.”

I shake my head as I say it, though. You know that already. You’re their big sister, after all.

_They’re growing up well. Thank you for being there with them. It means so much._

“The kid is doing better, too. Acting as sarcastic as ever. It took some time. Of course, he’s still healing. He’s never going to fully be over it. But he’ll live, stronger and brighter. For her sake, and his own.”

It was a truck. She ran out into the street, after a cat. The light was red…

_…_

“I have no doubt you’ve heard from our little cyber pal. She’s as noisy as ever. Took forever to talk her into letting me visit by myself.”

She’s always so cheerful, though. I think she was just worried, since it’s been so long. She’s annoying, but she cares.

_She talks to me often. She’s been so scared for you for so long. I hear you’re better now, though. From everyone. I can see the change, too._

“Ah. Your brats adopted one of their own. Quiet thing, she is. Such a shy girl. Rather sweet, though. And she tries.”

Can you imagine? Living in the forest, alone for so very long… She’s lucky they found her. Though I think they’re lucky, too.

_Ah, yes. I have met her. Her grandmother has talked so much about how she hated to leave her alone. They’re all happier now._

“Have you met my new so-called best friend? You’d get along well. He’s a bit clueless, but you can’t help but love him.”

Burns quite a hole in the wallet, though. Man, can that guy eat. Always in the mood for barbeque.

_And he’s helped you so very much. They all have. You smile more now._

“…I miss you, you know. Every day.”

I glance down.

_…I miss you too…_

“Has it really been two years now?”

I wonder as I kneel in front of the headstone, softly placing my hand on it.

_…_

“They saved me. You know that, though. I’m sure of it. Heh.”

Slowly, my smile falls away.

_I know. You’ve saved them too, though. You’re still saving them._

“I still don’t understand quite why you did it. I guess the day for that still hasn’t come. But I promise, I won’t forget your smile.”

As I stand, I feel the breeze wrap around me for a moment. I close my eyes, and your happy face appears.

_Thank you._

“I’ll be seeing you, then.”

_I’ll see you soon._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Thank you for reading until the end! I hope you enjoyed.   
> It just a little piece I wrote a few months ago. It's far from perfect, but I worked hard even on something so short. So let me know what you think?   
> Love it, hate it, think it needs work? Please, let me know. 
> 
> Until next time, happy reading~!


End file.
